


i never knew (i never knew)

by oofmybones



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Partners to Lovers, Requited Unrequited Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofmybones/pseuds/oofmybones
Summary: “Baby, I be fallin',You're my moonlight,Moonlight....”— Moonlight by Ariana Grande//DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG IN THIS FIC!!!





	i never knew (i never knew)

**Author's Note:**

> oooookay.
> 
> this is long as shit and i wrote this under a week skskdks this is also unbeta'd so bear with me ok
> 
> i tried my best to keep the characters close to their personalities but still keep the cute gay shit so dont yell at me guys
> 
> this is my fourth fic and i am actually proud of it
> 
> pls note that the lyrics are in bold and italic ok? ok
> 
> enjoy reading :) 💕💕

* * *

 

 **_The sun is setting_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And you're right here by my side_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And the movie's playing_ ** **_  
_ ** **_But we won't be watching tonight_ **  


  
It isn't a joke that Tony wouldn't have thought he would be so safe by Steve's side. Tony feels so comfortable in his embrace. In the background, the sound of a Harry Potter movie drowns to the steady thump of Steve's heart, as Tony lays on Steve's chest. Awhile ago, they watched the sun slowly set. The bright colors faded to a dark, dark sky.  
  
Tony isn't paying attention to the movie. He intently listens to Steve's heart, and cuddles as close as he can. Tony doesn't want to ever stray from Steve and his vicinity. Not ever. He wants to always feel his lover's warm presence forever, and he just hopes Steve wants that too.  
  
A few moments pass and he feels Steve's chest rumble, and Steve's arm wrap more so than it already has on Tony's waist. Tony realizes Steve is talking to him. He barely registers Steve's words, because he is too busy admiring each and every part of Steve's face. He wants to memorize every single part of Steve.  
  
Then, Steve stops talking. "Tony, did you hear what I said?" Steve's eyes are a bit dejected, because Tony hasn’t listened to a thing he was just told.  
  
"I think your eyes are really pretty," Tony explains, feeling dreamy.  
  
Steve smiles a little. "Well, I was just asking if you still wanted to watch the movie, Shellhead. I've been feeling like hittin' the hay. Though it looks like you weren't even watching anyway."  
  
Steve has a really soft look on his face. Tony really likes it, because it's rare to find that face on Steve. Most of the time, Steve's face is hard and stern. Sometimes, he has a far away look on his face and seems aloof. Steve's soft look always appears when he is within Tony's reach. It's adorable.  
  
Steve bends down and Tony meets him halfway. His lips are missing Steve's own. Tony can feel himself melt into Steve, remembering the gentle yet passionate way he would love. Steve pulls away, then asks him a question.  
  
"Well, what do you wanna do?"  
  
Tony reaches up again and kisses Steve. "I don’t wanna watch wizards on the TV. I just wanna _watch_ and _kiss you_ , and _snuggle_ . Do it, Soldier."  
  
"Come here."  
  
The TV is turned off, and Tony curls up next to Steve with a smile gracing his features. Tony feels content. Steve was peppering light kisses on Tony's neck. The moon wasn't the only thing lighting Tony up that night, because Steve was right there next to him.

  
//

  
**_Every look, every touch_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Makes me wanna give you my heart_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I be crushin' on you, baby_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Stay the way you are_ **  


  
When he and Steve first met, it wasn't the cutest nor most romantic thing. It was more of butting heads, fights mid-breakfast, and dysfunctional team meetings. He still remembers each conversation between them ending up in yelling and shouting. Tony wouldn't exactly blame Steve for it, because Steve had just only been out of the ice not too long and he had trouble adjusting to everything.

Steve had anger issues and was unstable and Tony just _understands_ . He knows the feeling of being held in a place, much less in a world, where he belonged and yet he sticks out like a sore thumb. He knows that feeling from his young days, in his childhood home, _with his own father_. Tony himself has too much awful in his head and constantly he is haunted by them.

  
However, as the months spanned on, and as the team's got more and more comfortable with each other, so did him and Steve. One working day in the lab, Steve came in with an offer of going out to go get bagels and coffee. Tony wasn't one to refuse coffee at all.  
  
They went out for lunch almost everyday, and for each time, Steve insisted he pay and did. Tony never had been the one to simply eat in times like those. He _kinda_ liked it. Steve was just being a gentleman. Steve was alive in the 1940's, and was pretty old-fashioned in a sense. It was nice for once to not be left with the bill to pay on the counter.  
  
Alongside every lunch that they spend together, Steve also lingered a lot in Tony's workshop with his pencil and sketchbook in hand. Tony didn't know what he would sketch most of the time. But he was open to Steve was going to the workshop to make masterpieces anytime because Tony liked his company. Steve would also bring him food and water sometimes. He _also_ kinda liked that. Steve’s company serves as a link for him to the outside world.  
  
In the battlefield, Tony became Steve's right hand man. He quickly finds Captain America is a sacrificial and selfless idiot. Tony just tries to look after him and pull him out of sticky situations, because _damn it, Steve, you are not an peace offering so don't you dare sacrifice yourself._ And that leads mostly to his _own_ sacrificial tendencies and Steve yelling the same thing to him, but he hasn't had any care about himself since 1991. They have innately ended up just saving each other taking turns when one is in peril. Tony likes to stick by Steve’s side and Steve just does the same with Tony. Clint even commented one time on how him and Steve are like the mom and dad of the team. Except, they aren’t _really_ together (or maybe he wishes he and Steve were an item).  
  
Eventually, Tony found himself thinking about Steve too often than not. He found himself loving the way Steve talked about his momma, loving the way he would talk with his Brooklyn accent slipping through in some moments, loving Steve's art, loving how Steve's cold blue eyes are the warmest he's _ever_ seen, loving his warm smile, and loving every single part of him, even Captain America. He loved Steve Rogers slowly, to the tune of a steady melody.

Tony knows Steve isn't outright the most perfect human being to ever walk the Earth. But he still would take up the honor of kissing his every flaw and telling Steve that he is perfect in everything. He wants _to show and tell and give and take and do anything_. All that just to prove to Steve he loves him for all he is.

  
Tony hopes Steve stays the way that he is. Steve lights his spirits up with his simple ways, and he also hopes that Steve knows that. He wants to give himself to Steve. He believes that Steve deserves to feel loved not only as Captain America but as himself as well.

He finds himself looking up at the moon alone that night, just thinking about Steve. Tony tells himself it’s _okay_ if Steve doesn't feel the same, and that it's _fine_ if Steve finds love in another. He just wants happiness for Steve so that at least he could be happy too. The possibility of Steve liking him back weighs heavy on Tony’s mind, but he knows the possibility is next to none.

Tony just wants Steve to know he loves him. 

And maybe, Tony might just die not telling Steve he loves him so much but Tony is alright with getting his feelings rejected.   


  
//

 

  
**_'Cause I never knew, I never knew_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You could hold moonlight in your hands_ ** **_  
_ ** **_'Til the night I held you_ ** **_  
  
_**

  
  
Tony still remembers the first time he held Steve in his arms. It was the day Steve's best and childhood friend died.  
  
Steve was sitting in the lab, as usual, but he kept on spacing out, and his pencil would occasionally stop moving. Steve's hands would tremble even. Tony wondered what was wrong at that time, because Steve never trembled. He was different that day.  
  
He stops working on the arrows Clint requested to him the other day, and walks up to Steve's place on the lab's bench. He tries to make Steve talk and get the gooey out.  
  
Then Steve breaks and tells him everything. Steve _cries_ . The moon was shining in the dark, dark night sky. Moonlight cascades down and wraps the city in a soft, white glow, like a blanket tucked over New York.  
  
Tony just holds him. He doesn't want Steve to be alone.

He tells Tony about _Bucky_ — his oldest friend and one of the Howling Commandos — and how he died. Tony reminded himself that he would research on him later. Steve hasn't cried in front of him before and now that he does, Tony’s heart crumbles. Steve misses Bucky and blames himself on his death.

Tony cards his fingers in Steve’s hair and whispers reassuring words in his ear as Steve breaks down. He tells Steve it wasn't his fault of whatever happened on the train. He tells Steve that Bucky is in peace now and he and his momma are watching over him. Tony isn't the greatest with crying people, but he wants to show Steve he cares.

  
Steve wraps around him like the moonlight in New York, and Tony just wraps his own arms around him as his tears stain Tony's shirt.

  
//

 

 **_He's giving me Elvis_ ** **_  
_ ** **_With some James Dean in his eyes_ ** **_  
  
_**

 

  
When Tony was still pining over Steve Rogers helplessly, Tony figures out one day that Steve can sing. And he can sing _good_ . He also finds that Steve can play guitar, which Tony thinks is just _hot as hell_ .  
  
In the amount of time he has been out of the ice, Steve has been trying to figure things out on the internet. He's seen him search up things like recipes, art supplies, art tutorials, etc. And Tony's guessing songs and guitar tutorials were part of that too.  
  
Which means that's how Steve _owns_ a guitar, knows how to _play_ it, and _sing_ while playing it.  
  
Tony has introduced Elvis to Steve, yes.  But he never elaborated much on Elvis, and introduced him to a handful of other stuff. So when Steve suddenly brings a guitar in the living room and starts strumming some Elvis while singing, Tony is perpetually surprised. Tony also decides _he likes it_ .  
  
The Compound is generally empty, aside from him and Steve, because Natasha is out on vacation and Clint and Bucky are on a SHIELD mission. Whereas, Bruce and Thor are out on a date, which means they'll be out the whole day. Tony has just finished up in the workshop and needs coffee, so he wanted to go to the kitchen.  
  
But freaking Steve is there busting out _'Can't Help Falling In Love'_ on the couch so perfectly, and _god_ , he just loves Steve's voice. Steve's fingers are so gentle with the strings when they're not out punching aliens or Doombots. He just _adores_ it. Tony listens intently while sipping his coffee.  
  
Then Steve stops and turns his head to Tony's direction. "Oh hey, Tony. Didn't realize you were in the kitchen. Did you — did you, uh, like the song?"  
  
Steve's eyes remind a lot of James Dean. Not that he had a bit of a crush on James Dean, _absolutely not_ . But he did know he had a crush on Steve, a very, _very_ , big one. Actually, he _might_ have fallen in love right as he strummed on that guitar of his.  
  
"You are really good at this, Cap. You ever thought you could be, I don't know, the next American Idol? I never knew you'd be the kind of guy who listens to Elvis Presley," Tony says as he walks to Steve's position on the couch. "Can I?"  
  
Steve nods, and Tony shuffles in next to him, putting his coffee mug on the coffee table. "Let’s just say I'm kind of a hopeless romantic, really. Bucky has always told me I've always been one to fall too hard," Steve's lips tug a bit on the corners, and his eyes are twinkling.  
  
_Steve likes someone_ . Tony is absolutely sure it would be an amazing person, and a woman, by all means. Tony has always pegged Steve as a straight man, so he doubts he would be anything but that.  
  
Tony is _in love_ with Steve, been for a while now. But of course _Tony is a chicken_ and he doesn't have the guts to tell Steve he likes him. Not like Tony even had a chance. Just imagine _Captain America, America's symbol of freedom, epitome of perfection, and literal god, reciprocating his feelings_ — like what he’s been dreaming lately. Tony, _who has been nothing but dragged through the dirt in the newspapers and articles for his bad reputation._ Tony, who isn't worth Steve's affection.  
  
"Yeah? Who's this woman you fancy, Winghead? Hit me up on them and I could probably research if they're a cat or dog person."  
  
"Or both. I don't really need you to research about that though. You already know them," Steve grins. _Steve, stop grinning you wonderful and selfless and hot and perfect bastard._  
  
Tony is clueless. So he knows them, huh? "Is it someone on the team? Or a SHIELD agent? Fill me in on this, Rogers."  
  
"You are correct that they're in the Avengers, and yeah, they're kind of working for SHIELD too." Tony's eyebrows furrow. Steve grins bigger.  
  
"Here's some hints. They have an amazing sense of humor, they're good with words, and they're brilliant. We have been good friends for years but I cannot help but feel more. I just love how selfless they are and how they throw themselves into their line of work to help others. And, the media doesn’t describe them well but I know that I know them better," Steve is beaming and he has so much love in his eyes. Steve Rogers is so lovesick for this person and Tony is just _so_ happy for them it breaks his heart.  
  
Tony just wishes the best for whoever Steve likes. He hopes they end up together.  
  
"Got any guesses?"  
  
"It's Natasha, isn't it? Maybe even with the nurse who lives across the hall from your apartment? Or Bucky. I might go with him," Tony says as-a-matter-of-a-fact, with a smirk on his face, "I mean, you two are literally so perfect together. Never would've guessed."  
  
Steve laughs. _Goddamnit, Steve, what do you mean? You're stressing me the fuck out, Steve._

Steve scoots closer to him on the couch and his face grows even more confused than ever. He is bad at picking up nonverbal cues and Tony just wishes all of this would end and Steve would tell him _he’d like to bang his best pal Barnes on the wall_ so he could at least officially call his feelings off.  
  
"Actually," Steve begins with a smirk to rival Tony's own, "You got it all wrong."  
  
Steve is a big smartass. Tony wants to punch him, if only he wasn't handsome as hell.  
  
"What." Tony says intelligently. _Darn it, you look like an idiot, Stark, pull it together._  
  
"You heard me. You got it all wrong." Steve gets that lovesick look again. _What do you mean, Steve, just spit it out._  
  
Then Steve puts his guitar on the coffee table, careful to not hit Tony's mug, turns back to Tony and simply speaks again.  
  
"Its you. I like you, Tony. Maybe I might even love you. I can't really help it. Bucky may be my pal but he is more of my brother, and _Jesus_ , Tony, he and Clint are _together_."  
  
Tony stops functioning then and there. Steve is in love with him (and he just found out Clint and Bucky are _dating_ ). Tony just come crashing down. A smile is fighting to plaster itself on his face. Tony cannot believe it. _Steve fucking loves him, goddamnit, is this even real or am I just dreaming._  
  
"The feeling is mutual," Tony replies, cupping Steve's face with his hands, bringing Steve close and meeting him in the middle.  
  
Tony kisses Steve. And Steve kisses him back.  
  
The kiss is a bit rough and badly-positioned at first _because he and Steve are just grinning like idiots_ but when Steve angles his head slightly enough it all just turns perfect.

Tony's hands fall onto Steve's shoulders and his fingers grip on Steve’s shirt. Steve's right arm wraps around Tony and his other hand comes up to pull on Tony's hair. The kiss is passionate and gentle. Steve deepens it, and Tony doesn't want him to stop.  
  
Steve pulls off and asks: "Can I take you out for lunch, Shellhead?" against his mouth. Tony just kisses him again and answers: " _Yes_ , you overgrown puppy. Also, I do not work for SHIELD. I’m their _partner_."

“Whatever you say, Tony.”  
  
Moonlight wraps over him again and captures his lips in a kiss, and the coffee goes cold on the table.  
  
Who knew Elvis earned him his free pass for love? _James Dean wouldn't compare_ .

  
//

 

 **_Puts his lips on my neck_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Makes me want to give him my body_ **  


  
Tony loves waking up to Steve making his presence known. One day, he woke up to Steve spooning him from behind and pressing butterfly kisses on his nape. Tony was still basking from his afterglow that morning. They were small and fleeting kisses, but Tony was still happy over Steve's small bouts of affection in the morning. He _loves_ it.  
  
"Good morning, doll," Steve whispers, while trailing soft kisses all over his neck, his hands trailing all over Tony's exposed skin.  
  
Tony shuffles around to a position to face Steve. He has a big smile on his face. "Hello Captain Handsome. What's our destination for today?"  
  
Steve smiles wide. Tony can’t help but take note of Steve's messy bedhead, which only Tony had ever seen due to the fact that it was always fairly kept, even as Captain America. Tony reaches and moves a strand of hair from Steve's face. Steve looks _too delicious_ today.  
  
"I don't really wanna get up. Have any ideas, darling?" Steve has that look on his face Tony knows too well.  
  
"Just come here and kiss me, Winghead."  
  
Steve moves over and Tony meets his lips in a mischievous kiss. Tony smiles against Steve's mouth, but the smile soon fades as the kiss goes deeper. Steve settles himself with his legs between Tony's thighs, his left hand coming to grip on Tony's waist, and right arm slipping under to support Tony's neck.  
  
Tony's hands end on Steve's shoulders and slowly wraps around Steve's neck when they kiss some more. Steve groans low and Tony can hear himself utter Steve's name. _Steve, Steve, Steve — like a chant_ . The kiss is getting heated, as Tony grinds onto Steve's thigh. Tony is getting hard by the second and Steve is gripping his hips hard. There’s a warm feeling pooling in the pit of his tummy. _Tony is too in love_ .  
  
"You wanna spend the whole morning here, Shellhead?" Steve's sultry voice says between kisses. Steve’s eyes are heavy on lust and Tony is pretty sure his own are just as blown out.  
  
"For the rest of my life if I could. I love you, Steve."  
  
"Love you too, Tony."  
  
Tony mashes their lips together roughly, eager to feel Steve on him again. Steve’s moaning out his name like a mantra. Tony just wants Steve close. They just woke up from a whole night of having sex but _honestly_ Tony craves for more. His nails scratch on Steve’s back and _right now they're just panting in each other’s mouth_ but Tony couldn't care less. All he wanted was to stay where Steve was.

Tony spends all morning in Steve's presence in warm, indulgent kisses and affectionate touches, blanketed by moonlight again.

  
//

  
**_He's so bossy_ ** **_  
_ ** **_He makes me dance_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Tryna sit in the back of his whip_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And just cancel my plans_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Sweet like candy_ ** **_  
_ ** _But he's such a man_

  
  
Ever since Steve entered his life and became such an important part of it, he hasn’t faltered in ever being there. For Tony. To help him out when he has panic attacks, to coax him out of the lab when its been hours since he ate, to protect him in battle, to leave him blissed out in dirty sheets with hickeys all over his neck, to make him regret going out for business trips, and so much more. Tony wonders where he would be if the universe hadn’t granted him a chance to be with Steve Rogers.

Tony was a ball of anxiety when it came to thinking about his and Steve’s relationship at first. Steve could go up and go like the others, like Pepper, and Tony isn't sure how he will deal with that. Tony was an overthinker and every time he thought he did something wrong he thought Steve will break it off like his past lovers. But he never did and sometimes Tony just gets surprised. 

He thought their relationship wouldn't last long, with their clashing personalities and Tony’s strong will and Steve’s stubborn attitude. But looking back at it after all these years, Tony is just thrilled he and his partner-in-crime haven't gone solo.Tony is naturally _unloveable_ according to nature itself but Steve just keeps proving nature wrong time after time after time. Tony loves Steve and Steve loves Tony and _that's all that matters_. 

Of course, they've had their bat at fights and giving each other the cold shoulder, but admittedly they've never spent a night without each other. Eventually one of them will relent and the next morning it was all fine. It was a matter of who caved in. _After all_ , a fight about where they should go for a vacation wasn't really worth fighting about anyway. They settled on Boracay in the end.  
  
He remembers when Steve took him out for a date for the first time ever; there was this giddy feeling in his chest the whole day. Tony could hear his heart pound every time Steve reached out and held his hand with his huge, warm one. It was just so sweet. And, Tony loved every second.  
  
They went to the small shawarma joint they ate at the first time after the Battle of New York, and Steve insisted he pay again like all the lunchtimes they spent together. Tony thought it was a cute gesture (or maybe he thought Steve was cute, but he would never admit that out loud anyway). While waiting for their food, Steve sat in their booth just listening to Tony speak about his inventions, his new Iron Man suit, the robots, and everything in between which Tony was sure Steve didn't even understand. Then, Steve would make some offhanded jokes and they would laugh together. Tony swears he had the time of his life from the few hours they had spent alone together with the newfound knowledge of their feelings.  
  
Steve was just as sweet as the milkshake they shared, but his courtesy and gentlemanly manners made Tony feel _sold_ .  
  
Generally, coaxing Tony out of the workshop was something all the Avengers (and Pepper) had been unsuccessful with, except Steve. Tony was always cut off from his work when Steve barges in, makes JARVIS shut off all the power in the lab and orders Tony with his Captain America voice to go shower and meet him outside for lunch. Of course, Tony just _can't refuse_ . Steve was bossy and relentless when he became a worrying mother hen. Secretly, Tony likes how he cares so much.

Sometimes, when he is dozing off over his desk with bright blue holograms still floating for Peter’s new suit or Natasha’s new toy, he wakes up on their bed stripped off of his greasy AC/DC shirt because Steve carries him up to their space. He knows because he feels the soft thud of Steve’s heart every time Steve has him in a bridal carry.

  
When relaxing in his and Steve's floor in the Compound one day, Steve's record player started playing a steady tune of a love song from the 1940's. The jazzy beats from violins and trumpets and saxophones filled Tony's ear. Steve had put his favorite record on, and extends his hand out to Tony with a soft smile on his face.  
  
"Can I ask you for a dance, sweetheart?" Tony just laughs. He wants to treasure this moment — because Steve wants to dance with Tony to the tune of his own 100-year-old heart.  
  
Tony just grabs his hand and they dance like idiots for the whole evening, stumbling to and fro. Tony had a big grin on his face. Steve Rogers is a blessing from the gods whom he was lucky to have received.  
  
The moon shines brighter than ever.

  
//

  
**_Baby, I be fallin'_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You're my moonlight_ ** **_  
_ ** _Moonlight_

 

  
  
Tony feels so much love in his heart. The moon is out again that night, and Steve is right next to him on the balcony, with his arm around Tony's waist. New York is still wild, all up and busy. The streets are crowded and cars are still frequent on the road. The stars are with the moon, twinkling brightly and so sure in the dark sky.  
  
Steve is _so beautiful_ against the light that is shining on him. His blonde hair is a shade lighter and his eyes shine like the moon. Tony can’t help but stand there next to him and _stare_ . It was like falling in love with Steve all over again.  
  
Then Steve looks down at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Steve asks him, smiling wide and the corners of his eyes crinkle.  
  
Tony can’t help the lovesick look on his face. Steve is the most amazing person he has ever had the pleasure to ever meet, _nonetheless even date_ . Tony is hardly ever in a bad state nowadays due to Steve and his presence. Steve just lights him up.

Just like the moon.

  
"Nothing, only you, Moonlight." Tony laughs and lays his palm flat on Steve's chest.

"I hope I get to stay as that then, Shellhead," Steve simply says, a million dollar smile plastered on his face. Tony might just marry him right then and there. 

“Hey Steve.”

“Yeah?”

“Marry me.” 

Steve has a look he can’t decipher on his face and his hand on Steve’s chest falls. “I know we’re already practically growing old now — I even have some small grey hairs, _Steven_ — but I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, no matter what happens.”

Tony cannot help but sigh. “It sounds too pathetic, I _know_ , but–” “Tony.”

  
Steve looks at him, and Tony just meets his eyes. He takes his hand and holds it close to where his heart is. Steve's hand is warm. Steve's face is fond and sure as he holds Tony's gaze. Steve's blue eyes are still shining and Tony can feel his heart thump steadily under his fingers.  
  
“I would marry you in any dimension, reality, or planet — and I _promise_ that even when we grow too old to even raise our knuckles in a fight, I would still love you like I did the first time we met,” Steve promises, still cupping his hand. _Tony feels so jelly inside._  

Tony has never felt like he deserved Steve’s affection. Until now it takes him awhile to even just let himself be loved, but slowly he opens himself up to Steve.

Tony kisses him, _sure as he can be_ . "I love you too, you sap," He replies.

A second goes by. Tony’s stomach rumbles.

  
"What do you want for dinner, Winghead? Are we gonna have takeout?"  
  
"Sure, Tony. Whatever you want."  
  
They stood there for a while, Steve's arm still around Tony's waist and Tony's head leaned on Steve, admiring the view of New York below. This time, Steve's smile lights the night up. Tony has never been more content than to be in Steve’s embrace.

 

//

 

 **_And he calls me "Moonlight" too_ **  


  
Tony wakes up in the morning to the rumpled but empty sheets and the sun hitting his face. He guesses Steve is in their kitchen and smiles. Steve is either with him when he wakes up just to stare at him sleeping or up and about to cook breakfast for the both of them. He thinks it's cute.  
  
When he makes it to the kitchen, it smells like freshly made coffee and fried bacon and eggs. His Captain America mug is right next to Steve's own Iron Man one, and the mugs are both filled with their type of coffee. The Iron Man mug is filled with dark coffee. Steve is still cooking bacon on the pan, and the eggs are now cooling on a plate.  
  
"Good morning, doll," Steve announces as he pads right in.  
  
"G'mornin' Steeb," Tony greets back still half-asleep, automatically coming to hug Steve from behind. "The bed was cold without you in it."  
  
Steve's chest rumbles as he laughs a little. "You need your sleep, baby. Plus, you looked too good when you slept so soundly," Steve replied.  
  
"Hmm. I love you so much. Is the bacon ready?" Tony grumbles while stuck like a koala on Steve's back. He nuzzles on Steve with his eyes closed.  
  
"I love you too, Moonlight. And yes, it is. You wanna set the table with me?"  
  
Tony hears the smile in Steve's voice and it makes Tony smile back. His left ring finger has a ring on it that matches Steve’s. They call each other Moonlight now, and he knows it would stay like that for a long time.

For once in his life, Tony feels like he is worth being loved.

 

//

 

Much to Tony’s delight, it does stay like that. Just long enough that they’re now celebrating their 5th anniversary both as Stark-Rogers and not only as Stark or Rogers alone. Long enough that they are considering adoption for their first child, and considering  retirement, to start their own family. Long enough that Tony knows Steve’s promise was real and true.

Tony stares up at the moon again, but this time, instead of thinking about how he might never stand a chance with Steve, he thinks about his future with him. Steve, Captain America, the love of his life, his Moonlight. He wonders if the moon brought them together.

The future is bright and it shines, with the thought of _growing old with Steve for the rest of his days_ growing heavier in his mind _more_ than his inner demons. Tony thanks his lucky stars and the gods above (them being _Thor_ or not, though he considers the possibility) or whoever there is who’s brought him and Steve together. He hasn't been more happy than he is now.

A hand settles on his hip. “Hey Tony. Come inside, the adoption papers just came in.” _Steve ._  

Tony just smiles wide. He hops on Steve’s back and shouts: “Okay, lead me to it, Soldier!” Steve’s laughter is like music to his ears. 

The moon shines like it’s smiling.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> skdksks this is just me projecting my want for love in life
> 
> if u liked it leave a kudo or comment smth!! i read ur comments and i like them lmfao
> 
> thanks for reading :) 💕💕


End file.
